<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>mewgulf-dark power by chachas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710081">mewgulf-dark power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachas/pseuds/chachas'>chachas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>黄色废料集 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mewgulf, bl fandom - Fandom, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), 缪糕</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachas/pseuds/chachas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>现实世界的梗x平行世界的脑洞</p><p>这次的脑洞来自于gulf201227芭莎单人采访</p><p>gulf「我想和mew尝试演黑帮和医生的角色，我演黑帮，与医生调情的黑帮」</p><p>青年=gulf 男人=mew </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>mew/gulf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>黄色废料集 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>凌晨的街道空无一人。</p><p>蛰伏在黑暗小巷的青年，正注视着街对面的诊所。青年眉眼凌厉，可与之反差的是，他拥有一副线条柔美甚至带点天然可爱感的俊秀面庞。</p><p>然而此刻青年秀丽的脸庞因失血而苍白，形状姣好饱满的嘴唇无法自抑地微颤。只是青年尚无法顾及腹部的伤口，那群追杀自己的混蛋仍在附近。</p><p>街对面的私人诊所，在一分钟前暗下了灯。青年焦躁地等待时机，这的确太过冒险，但青年别无选择。再耗下去，青年怕自己会当街昏迷，恐怕追杀他的人等下会很乐意替他收尸。</p><p>门打开了。就现在，青年迅速从黑暗中现身，冲了过去，将打算从门里出来的人撞了进去。</p><p>呼呼，青年喘着粗气，腹部的伤口似乎撕裂得更厉害了。青年能感受到温热的血从伤口涌出，流淌过自己冰冷的肌肤。但是无关紧要，青年凝了凝神。</p><p>「你是医生？」青年将那人抵在墙上，压低了嗓音问。</p><p>黑暗中闪过匕首的寒光，「没错。」被青年用刀抵住咽喉的人却出奇的冷静，他的声音淡漠甚至带些冰冷，仿佛正在经历的危机和自己毫无关系。「你受伤了。」</p><p>空气中弥漫着愈来愈重的血气。「别废话！替我止血。」</p><p>「我治不了。」</p><p>「别给老子耍花招！」青年低声咆哮，「你这医生和诊所都是假的么！」</p><p>「呵，」那人居然轻笑了出声，「倒也不假。不过…你现在的状况，需要的是心理医生么？」</p><p>「什么…」青年瞳孔微缩，终于打量起眼前的人。</p><p>男人看上去比自己年长不了几岁，一身面料考究的黑色西装，精致的袖扣、华丽的胸帕、贵重的指环，一切都彰显着主人的地位和权势。男人浓密的黑发向后梳起，衬得眉眼英朗，表情却十分平和，嘴角甚至带着一丝不易捕捉的笑意。那双藏着金丝眼镜后面的眼眸，极美，却闪着寒光，很难探寻到一丝情绪。</p><p>男人昂起被刀抵住咽喉的头，棱角分明的下颌骨、颈上突起的青筋，咚咚…青年不自觉地滚动喉头，似乎能听到那血脉匮张的跳动。明明和自己身形差不多，明明处于自己的控制下，可男人周身竟散发出强烈地压倒性的气场。</p><p>面对青年的逼视，男人不慌不忙地摊开双手努了努嘴，「如果你有心理问题需要咨询，倒欢迎随时预约。」</p><p>妈的，有够倒霉。青年暗骂，持续的失血影响了判断力。「别废话！靠墙站好不许动。」青年持刀的手已经明显颤抖，所幸男人并未反抗，表现得十分顺从。</p><p>「不考虑绑住我么，说不定你一转身我便会偷袭你，又或者你刚离开我便立刻报警。」男人反将一军讥诮道。</p><p>「你可以试试，」那该死的嘲弄的语气，彻底激怒了青年，他狠狠抬起膝盖猛击上男人的下腹，「你想死现在也可以满足你…」可男人却连一声闷哼都没发出。</p><p>平静的街道忽然一阵骚乱，青年瞬间紧绷起身体，警觉地向外张望。</p><p>「都给我找！你俩去那边看看！」「巷口血迹肯定是那小子留下的，他跑不远。」「艹被我逮到那小子，我要当场把他剁碎了喂狗。」</p><p>青年将刀再次抵住男人的脖子，「别说话。」</p><p>纷乱的人影投射在磨砂的玻璃，青年紧张地屏息留意着，视线却越来越模糊。与此同时，青年也没有留意，那个被他用刀抵在墙上的人，此刻正以捕食者的眼神凝视自己。</p><p>许久，外面似乎终于恢复了平静。</p><p>「呼…」青年脱力般地松懈下来。</p><p>青年的虚张声势和力不从心已全都写在脸上。男人依旧没有挣脱，不过更像是故意的顺从。</p><p>「你似乎流了很多血。」</p><p>「闭嘴。」</p><p>「你撑不下来。」男人将视线移向青年下腹。血气弥漫在空气中，男人的喉头动了动，舔了舔嘴角，眼中闪过一丝难以捕捉的…兴奋？</p><p>「关你屁事。」这种状况下，挟持了个心理医生顶个屁，算我倒霉。青年腹诽道。</p><p>「看来差不多了。」</p><p>「什么？…啊」青年惊呼起来，刹那间持刀的手腕已被男人钳制住。</p><p>男人假意顺从的游戏结束了。</p><p>叮，青年纤细的手腕被别成近乎折断的角度，刀轻轻落了地。</p><p>男人的力气出奇得大，青年残存的意识告诉自己，别说现在自己受伤，就算在正常状态下，恐怕也难以是这个男人的对手。</p><p>猎人和猎物的角色在一瞬发生了反转。男人敏捷地翻转身来，将青年反压在冰冷的墙壁上。</p><p>「去你妈的！放开我⋯」青年嘴硬反击，男人的指尖却轻佻的点上青年因忿忿而发抖的唇。</p><p>落入野兽之口却未遭扑杀，反而被野兽残酷玩弄起来的猎物，做着徒劳的挣扎。不肯屈服的青年拧着秀眉，狠狠咬住自己下唇，压抑住喉咙里溢出的破碎呻吟。</p><p>男人用手指摩挲青年咬破的嘴唇，蘸着血的指尖擦过青年苍白的脸颊，挑开青年散乱的花衬衫，轻佻的一路下滑，顺着锁骨胸膛腰线…最后停留在青年下腹的伤口。</p><p>「混蛋，你在做什么…」青年在极度的震惊和羞愤中颤抖不已，从男人的手指所碰之处传来强烈的灼烧感。</p><p>「还真是有意思…伤得这么重，竟还这么有活力。」</p><p>青年的黑眸在瞬间失了焦，「啊…」</p><p>毫无预兆，男人的指尖凶狠的探入伤处，毫不怜惜的抠挖，瞬间温热的血从被撕裂的伤口汩汩流出。</p><p>「似乎更糟糕了呢。」男人宛如恶魔的邪美面容，在青年的视线中摇晃。</p><p>… 青年感觉自己如同堕入恶魔掌心的人偶，任由对方摆弄。心理医生？不！这个男人绝不是什么纯良的医生。从狼群落入虎口的青年大口大口地吸着气，疼痛让他的思维变得迟滞，却倔强地做着最后的抵抗，「混蛋…」</p><p>然而回答他的，只有医生闪着寒光的笑意。</p><p>「真有趣。」男人低沉的嗓音温柔却藏着杀气，似乎带着一种与生俱来的特殊魔力，仿佛仅仅开口便能催眠万物。</p><p>神智逐渐涣散，青年再无法支撑自己的身体，虚软地一头栽倒在男人怀中，男人敏捷地承接住他的重量。男人以冷酷的眼神注视着迷离的青年，虚扶住他的腰肢，任由他在颤栗中缓缓滑向冰冷地面。</p><p>青年终于堕入黑暗，晕了过去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—<br/>光，一寸一寸驱赶走黑暗。</p><p>【gulf～】</p><p>谁，是谁，在叫我…青年自迷乱的梦境踏空，倏地睁开眼。</p><p>清晨的阳光透过诊所的玻璃照进来，处于光与暗的分界的gulf，侧躺在冰冷的地上，终于感受到一丝暖意。</p><p>蛰伏于黑暗，闪过野兽光芒的眼和带着寒笑深邃的脸，是gulf失去意识前的最后印象。</p><p>仿佛经历了一场漫长而混乱的梦，gulf感到精疲力竭，可眼前的一切告诉自己，仍身处真实的噩梦中。</p><p>昨夜在这里的缠斗、挟持、胁迫都像从未发生过，周围的一切已被恢复了原样。所有的混乱却没有留下一丝痕迹，布置精致的诊所里，连空气里都浮动着优雅的淡香。唯一和昨晚不同的是，身上的伤都被精心地清理、缝合、包扎，腹部缠上了绷带。</p><p>而那个恶魔般的男人消失了。</p><p>该死。</p><p>gulf试图厘清头绪，却找不到任何合理解释。那个男人，那个自称心理医生的男人，那个轻松反制住自己并暴虐相向的男人。这样可怕的人，竟轻易放过自己还出手救治？？</p><p>窗外清晨的街道寥寥无人，诊所里没有他人存在的迹象。腹部的刀伤痛感却并不算强烈，八成是被打过麻药，可严重的失血令gulf眩晕不已无法思考。</p><p>赶紧离开这个鬼地方，gulf心中只剩这一个念头。</p><p>四肢百骸无比沉重，gulf缓慢而艰难地起身，挪到服务台，抓起电话拨出一串号码，「是我。」</p><p>「老大？是你吗老大！你还活着！太好了，兄弟们以为你扑街了正哭嚎一团…」电话那端传来手下的大呼小叫。</p><p>「闭嘴，别废话，到这个地址来接我。」gulf粗暴打断了mild，报了街对面的门牌。</p><p>放下听筒，gulf打量起玻璃中映射的自己。一头蓬勃的发凌乱着，面容憔悴而苍白，贴身的白色背心已不知所踪，只剩染了血迹的花衬衫，皱巴巴地搭在身上。可衬衫的扣子早已不翼而飞，露出下腹缠着的绷带，一丝不苟。细腻的肌肤在晨光下泛出巧克力般的光泽，gulf拢了拢衣襟。</p><p>那个男人的面容，再次浮现在了眼前，gulf感到不寒而栗。</p><p>片刻后，一辆车匆匆驶来，急刹之后停在了马路对面，车窗摇下来，露出mild急躁的脸。这家伙就差按喇叭昭告全世界了，然而这样不靠谱的同伴出现在眼前，却让gulf有种重返人间的安心。</p><p>gulf警觉地张望了一阵，确定安全后迅速移向门口。手已经搭上门把，gulf却鬼使神差地停了下来。几秒后，他折返回来，从服务台上的名片盒抽出一张名片。</p><p>【mew suppasit jongcheveevat博士】</p><p>gulf将名片收进胸前的口袋，推开门悄然穿过清晨的街，上了车。</p><p>当这该死的一切终于消失在后视镜，不知为何，gulf突然打了一个寒颤。</p><p>诊所外的摄像头随着车的行驶转动，暗暗闪动红灯。</p><p>【真有趣。gulf～】</p><p> </p><p>城市的霓虹变幻着捉摸不定的色彩。</p><p>从那日起，gulf开始持续失眠。</p><p>一切实在太过不寻常。gulf的睡眠质量一向出奇地好，可现在却夜夜无法入眠。即使把自己累到崩溃，也会在好不容易睡着后不久，惊醒。</p><p>梦中到底出现了什么，gulf从未记起。只是隐约中，有张带着邪气深邃的脸伸出骨节分明的大手，步步向自己逼近。</p><p>gulf从未如此疲惫和憔悴，还不经意间流露出楚楚的神态。mild宽慰说，这只是创伤后遗症，放他妈的屁。gulf从小便在城市的阴暗里摸爬滚打，挣扎于血腥暴力中，这不是自己伤得最重的一次，也不是第一次死里逃生。</p><p>没有道理。</p><p>而那日追杀gulf、扬言要将gulf碎尸万段的对头，次日被发现横死在自家地盘。对头尸体完好没有明显的外伤，只有下腹有一小处不易察觉的被缝合的伤口。可对头却突然流血暴毙，内脏破碎一肚稀烂，而始作俑者是一把被塞进体内的锋利手术刀。</p><p>gulf只是个混迹黑道的小头目，有微不足道的地盘，还跟了几个称兄道弟的手下。但他可不是什么初出茅庐不谙世事的楞青，黑道里他见过血肉横飞也见过诡计暗杀，对头死了固然再好不过，但死法实在太过罕见和诡异。</p><p>不知为何，那张邪气深邃的脸，时时浮现在自己眼前。</p><p>那个人无声的轻佻的笑着，青筋暴起的大手扼住gulf的喉咙。暴虐地扯开衬衫，撕裂背心，狠狠虐玩gulf腹部的伤口。沾起鲜血的手抚上gulf脸颊，揉搓gulf颤抖的朱唇，不经意间擦过胸前挺立的乳粒。滚烫的唇舌贴上gulf颈部的血管、啃噬，像野兽一样。任gulf如何挣扎如何哀求也无法逃离，那个男人总是一遍一遍虐玩自己。</p><p>月凉如水，gulf大呼着惊醒。</p><p>第一次，gulf清楚地记起了连日惊扰他的梦，和每一处细节。然而令gulf更加惊惧的是，梦中，自己与那恶魔唇齿相依，一边积极迎合对方的玩弄，一边沉沦在背德的快感里。gulf喘着粗气，低头发现下体黏腻一片。什么情况！光是噩梦就算了，为什么那个男人会出现在春梦里？</p><p>五分钟后，gulf跨上摩托拧下了油门。gulf绝不会轻易向恐惧低头，梦魇的源头无论如何也要探寻清楚。</p><p>引擎轰鸣，gulf向诊所疾驰而去。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天空飘起细密的雨丝，倚在摩托上的青年竖起夹克衣领，点燃了一支烟。</p><p>黑暗中，烟丝燃起的火光，映照出他俊秀带点天然可爱感的面庞。浅褐色的眼眸，浮现着宛如月色的光，可抬眼挑眉又透着凌厉。</p><p>青年望向街对面的诊所。诊所还亮着灯。细细冷冷的雨笼罩着一切，深夜静谧。</p><p>数日前gulf为躲避追杀闯入诊所，遇见了那个人…自此便怪事连连梦魇缠身。gulf急需找寻答案，此刻站在诊所对面却心生畏惧踌躇不前，满地的烟头说明了一切。</p><p>寒意从足底莫名窜至心间，一时余勇也被雨夜浇个透凉。回到这里推开那扇门，是否就能驱散纠缠自己的梦魇，抑或再次掉入恶魔的陷井。</p><p>反复出现在梦中，那张深邃带着邪气的脸，那只扼住自己喉咙骨节分明青筋暴起的大手，那些厮缠错乱血脉匮张的梦…如毒液注入gulf的血脉。</p><p>「嘶…」燃尽的烟，不知不觉烫到了手，「md」gulf低声咒骂，修长的手指将烟蒂甩落地面。</p><p>诊所的灯骤然暗了。巨大的声响打破了雨夜的宁静。从诊所内传来东西被摔打碎裂的声响，接连不断。</p><p>gulf瞳孔骤缩不假思索冲进雨中。</p><p>——<br/>街灯透过诊所外墙的磨砂玻璃，冰冷地落在昏暗的室内。</p><p>撞开诊所门的gulf，好半天才分辨出眼前的状况。那个恶魔般的男人面若冰霜，冷酷立在离自己几步之遥的地方。男人眉稍微挑，淡漠地眈了一眼gulf，深邃的眼神似乎蕴藏某种黑暗力量。</p><p>男人对面是个正在歇斯底里的女人。女人画着浓烈的妆，一副贵气逼人的打扮，却披散着长发，毫无章法地砸烂她所能触及的所有东西。</p><p>和印象中一样，男人身着面料考究的正装，一头黑发向后梳起，一丝不苟。可表情却透着漫不经心，似乎什么都挑起不了他的兴致，也挑战不了他的权威。</p><p>gulf还记得，那日自己鬼使神差顺走的名片上，印着男人的名衔。</p><p>【mew suppasit jongcheveevat博士】</p><p>这个叫mew的男人，正冷眼看着女人在发狂，既不劝住也不喝止。他无视女人的歇斯底里，也无视装修精致的诊所一片狼藉。mew漫不经心地轻转着拇指上的白金指圈，嘴角甚至勾着一丝不可捉摸的笑。</p><p>「为什么抛弃我」「凭什么不爱我」「你爱上了别人」「是谁」「谁！」被激怒的女人在咒骂尖叫。</p><p>雨声淅沥，渐渐平复了gulf从冲进诊所就开始狂跳不止的心脏。短暂当机的大脑重新运转，试图弄清眼前的状况。</p><p>什么狗血感情纠葛！这女人是他的情人？老子为何卷入这种悲喜烂剧…gulf对自己的冒失后悔不迭，满脸写着窘迫。</p><p>女人倒是没有留意gulf，持续地发疯，mew似乎也对他的存在毫不在意。这种乱七八糟的状况还是赶紧溜为好…</p><p>离门只有一步之遥，一个强大的力量拖住了gulf。不知何时，mew已悄然贴近，以钢铁般的力量扼住了他的手腕。</p><p>「喂！」血气迅速上涌，gulf一张俊秀的小脸蓦地通红。</p><p>对突发状况的讶异，和无法挣脱的愤懑，都毫不遮掩地写在gulf的脸上。然而紧攥gulf手腕不容他挣脱的男人，却面无表情甚至都没看他一眼。</p><p>「混蛋，放开我！」gulf虚张声势地咆哮，遮掩自己的慌张。</p><p>「嘘…」男人终于有了回应，他将食指靠近自己唇边，又轻薄地贴上gulf饱满的唇瓣。瞬间产生的巨大羞耻感，令gulf忿而抬起膝盖朝对方的腹部凌厉一击。</p><p>可抬至半空，膝弯竟被男人反手揽住。以单腿立地的姿势失去平衡，腰肢顺势被暧昧的揽在男人臂弯，gulf跌进了mew的怀抱。没有给gulf挣脱的机会，男人的手指捏住gulf线条优美的下颌，抬起…俯身覆上了gulf血色透现的红唇。</p><p>霎时全身的血液沸腾起来，直冲头顶。我？男人？在接吻？？莽撞踏足恶魔领地的gulf，却再次被黑暗吞噬。</p><p>一副波澜不惊的表情，mew濡湿的舌强悍地顶开gulf齿缝，窜入口腔，同时吞噬了gulf喉咙里破碎的呜咽。</p><p>「唔…」</p><p>一切突然变得安静，沸腾的血液骤然凝结。在梦中，自己无数次和恶魔痴缠的景象，和此刻重叠在一起…gulf眼神涣散，任由mew揽住虚软的腰肢，被动承接对方的侵犯。</p><p>静谧的空气里，响起女人毛骨悚然的咯咯笑声。一道微小的银光在黑暗中闪过。</p><p>gulf倏地清醒，几乎下意识地拨开背对女人的mew。</p><p>有什么锋利的东西，安静地划过自己的颈侧。带着铁锈味的血的味道，随之在空气里弥漫开。</p><p>意识逐渐剥离，无法挣脱的黑暗力量，拉住gulf不断下坠。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>空气中浮动着令人神安的幽香。</p><p>gulf轻轻地睁开眼，却不明白自己如何醒的。</p><p>诺大的房间里，只有壁炉的火苗在安静的摇动。gulf躺在黑色皮质沙发上，身下是柔软的皮毛。「嗯，」从gulf姣好的唇瓣里逸出轻轻地喘息。</p><p>许久没有这么放松过，四肢绵软无力，微微阖上眼便慵懒地似不愿再醒来。对于连日来饱受失眠和噩梦困扰的gulf来说，这一刻，如坠仙境。</p><p>只是失去意识前的一切，如渗入石缝的水滴，一点一滴地溶化了浮梦。发狂的女人、闪过的银光、锋利的刀刃…一帧一帧地浮现在脑海。</p><p>gulf倏尔睁开眼，惊警地环顾四周。</p><p>我在哪。</p><p>昏暗的环境、优雅的房间、摇曳的光影、精致的陈设，看上去应该是诊所的内室。</p><p>男人的身影从皮质转椅中隐现。半明半暗的光落在他的侧脸，勾勒出深邃的轮廓，却难以窥得全貌。高挺的鼻梁显得漠然冷酷，狭长上扬的眼尾却捎带魅惑。如同被蛊惑一般，gulf竟看得有些着迷。</p><p>「你醒了。」从不近人情的薄唇里吐露探寻不到情绪的话语。</p><p>gulf倏地清醒过来，从沙发上一跃而起，秀眉微挑不甘示弱以剑拔弩张的姿态回敬对方。</p><p>可惜这样的姿态，在对方眼中就像只龇牙咧嘴的小兽，甚至还带点挑逗人的可爱。</p><p>「挺有精神。看来恢复得不错。」</p><p>gulf喉头发颤，咬牙抑住喘息，「你到底…是谁。」</p><p>「我想你已经知道了。」男人嗤笑着，「不过既然如此，还是正式介绍下，我叫mew suppasit jongcheveevat，一名心理学博士。」</p><p>mew站起身，高大的身影遮挡了身后的光。投射在地板上的黑色阴影，向着gulf的方向漫延蚕食。</p><p>咕咚，gulf竟在对方压迫性的气场下，不自觉吞咽下一口口水。</p><p>「先替我的病人向你道歉，」男人指了指脖子，「所幸伤得不深。」</p><p>gulf的指尖触碰到脖颈，伤处果然已被精心处理过，敷着纱布。不过是区区小伤自己竟然丢脸再次晕倒，gulf不认为自己该如此脆弱。到底怎么了…只要和这个男人扯上关系，事情就会脱离掌控。</p><p>病人？不是他的情人？那个女人明明在歇斯底里质问他是不是爱上别人…gulf若有所思将目光滞在男人身上，然而脑中浮现的竟是另一幅画面…揽住自己腰肢的强壮臂膀，捏住下颌的修长手指，强迫覆上的温热的唇，彼此纠缠的濡湿的舌…</p><p>gulf俊秀的小脸蓦地通红。</p><p>mew不动声色地笑了，徐徐道，「我的病人一直无法从情感的伤痛里恢复，所有正向治疗都太过温和毫无效果。于是我决定尝试些"不寻常"的方式…说起来还得感谢你，原先的诊疗方案似乎欠缺了一些关键要素，你的出现"刚刚好"。虽然的确出了点小小的意外，不过很显然，结果十分令人满意。」</p><p>小小意外？令人满意？gulf的小脸青白一阵。就因为这个精神病医生的神经病治疗计划，自己差点就被个陌生女人割喉，还被…这个男人强吻？显然gulf更在意的，是后者。而这个邪恶男人面带微笑，故意对此只字不提。</p><p>无懈可击的表现，彬彬有礼的谈吐，可gulf百分百肯定全都是男人道貌岸然的伪装。gulf的骄傲让他无法开口像个被夺去贞操的女孩子一般，花容失色地质问男人。</p><p>「确实有些出乎意料。但你因我而受伤，我们也算扯平了。」</p><p>扯平…gulf目光一滞，三两步冲到男人面前。「上次是你救我…？」</p><p>「看来你也还记得，现在向我道谢，倒也不迟。」</p><p>「混蛋！你不是心理医生不会治外伤？怎么又…」…又肯救我？剩下半句话，被gulf生生咽下。盘桓在gulf心中的谜团，并不止这些。那日追杀自己的黑帮老大离奇的死，和眼前这人到底有无关系…还有那些反复出现光怪陆离暧昧纠缠的梦…</p><p>太多讯息和情绪，冲击地gulf晕头转向。总之，这个男人很可怕。「算了！既然你说扯平了，那咱们两不相欠、再见！」gulf用虚张声势的强硬，掩盖只想慌乱逃离的内心。</p><p>「哦？」出乎意料地，男人未加阻拦。戏谑的声音在身后响起，「再见，gulf～」</p><p>gulf一瞬绷直了身体。他，为何会知道我的名字。</p><p>———</p><p>空气中浮动着摄人魂魄的幽香。</p><p>gulf快步从内室穿过外间。记忆里歇斯底里的女人、砸烂的物件、弄得一团糟的陈设，都像没有存在或发生过，和上次一样。</p><p>这个男人如同拥有可怕魔力，轻易令一切再次恢复精致优雅。</p><p>我再也不会回到这个鬼地方。希望再也不用见到他。</p><p>我们扯平了。</p><p>夜渐渐褪去浓墨般的色彩，远处的天际泛着微亮的白。</p><p>暗巷里，gulf跨上摩托竖立起衣领，手指向后轻梳茂秀的发丝。举起头盔的手顿了一下，gulf抬眼看了街对面的诊所最后一眼。</p><p>恍惚间，gulf仿佛瞥见一道邪美的眼神正注视着自己。gulf甩了甩脑袋，一切平静，什么也没发生。所有的谜团就让它见鬼吧，老子再也不想和这个男人扯上任何关系，准没好事！</p><p>哪有什么离奇相遇，哪有什么巧合注定，哪有什么宿命羁绊，哪有什么掌控一切的黑暗力量。一定是自己疑神疑鬼过分焦虑。</p><p>下了一整夜的雨停了，清晨的风带着沁心的干净气息，习习而来。</p><p>一切终于重回正轨。</p><p>一阵阴森的风挟着戾气卷过，常年混迹黑道的gulf警敏地嗅到了熟悉的味道。一瞬间gulf敏捷地别过身，同时将手中的头盔掷向后方。</p><p>砰。被头盔阻挡，失了准的铁棍擦过gulf的发际，狠狠敲烂了摩托车后视镜发出巨响。</p><p>玻璃碎裂开来，锋利的细碎飞溅开来，割破了gulf的皮肤留下丝丝血痕。凌乱地脚步再次从身后涌来，包围住gulf。</p><p>「就是他！捉住这家伙！」</p><p>寡不敌众的围殴，gulf每凶悍地打倒一些，就会有更多涌上来。在暗巷里埋伏已久的杂碎们，显然有备而来。</p><p>清晨的第一缕光，落在暗巷一隅。</p><p>额上流下的鲜血，粘在睫毛上模糊了视线…好烦，gulf在心中冷笑。</p><p>「去你妈的，小子果真挺横。敢暗杀我们老大，还敢一个人到处闲逛！呵。」</p><p>一记重拳击打在下腹，一只肥腻的手扯住gulf的头发。肮脏的布团带着刺鼻地药水味，掩上gulf的口鼻。无力为继，gulf软绵绵地垂下了手。</p><p>「把这小子给我拖走！」</p><p>血色弥漫的视线里摇晃着被光映照着的诊所。身处阴暗渐行渐远的gulf，被暗巷吞噬。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>晦暗的光透过肮脏的窄窗，和半地下室的污浊沆瀣一气。</p><p>gulf轻转麻痹的手腕，头顶响起的冰冷的铁链声撞击在阴暗角落，发出脆生生的回响。</p><p>双脚勉强及地，gulf以高举双臂的姿势被禁锢。铁链绕过头顶管道，一端钳在颈部另一端锁住双手，若想放下双手便得勒死自己。这待遇还挺隆重，gulf在心中冷笑。</p><p>舌尖舔过干裂的嘴唇，只尝到了鲜血的铁锈味。偷袭绑架自己的杂碎是哪路的，gulf已猜到七八分。</p><p>「臭小子快说！杀我老大的同伙是谁？」一记重拳击打在腹部，口中血的味道愈发浓重。</p><p>已经被问了一千遍。好烦。</p><p>这杂碎口中的老大thiti，在追杀自己的翌日横死家中，被一枚神不知鬼不觉缝入他体内的刀片，弄得个肠穿肚烂。死的时间恰到好处，死法也可谓十分新颖，不是眼下处境堪忧，gulf甚至有点想发笑。但很可惜，人既非gulf所杀，也非什么同伙合谋。那帮杂碎也不是白痴，大概也认定gulf和手下根本没干这事的技术，一定是找了人做帮凶。</p><p>不知怎么，gulf的脑海忽而闪过一张邪气深邃的面孔。那日为躲避thiti那帮人的追杀，gulf挟持了那个男人，藏身于他的诊所。绝不可能，gulf摇了摇因失血而越来越晕沉的脑袋，试图赶走匪夷所思的猜测。</p><p>他为何要为我杀人。</p><p>「说出同伙是谁，等下让你死痛快点。」满脸横肉的杂碎对着地下室角落努了努嘴。</p><p>gulf瞥了眼角落那个溢满水的深坑。大概等下自己就会被弃尸于此，又或者被活活淹死吧…只是这样的恐吓未能撼动gulf。他始终的漠然和嘴角的讥诮，显然激怒了对方。</p><p>恼羞成怒的拳脚并未继续落下，黏着血汗的T恤和缠在腹部的绷带却被利刃撕开。刀尖抵上了gulf腹部尚未愈合的伤口。</p><p>「就是这里，刀片就在这个位置被塞进去的吧…你同伙挺厉害，这么费心折腾，我老大竟然毫无察觉。不过这么看来，」刀尖顺着歪歪扭扭的缝合线游走，「你同伙对你倒是挺敷衍。」</p><p>gulf厌恶地眈了对方一眼，没有心思去搞清话中的含义。gulf左腹的刀伤全拜thiti所赐，那日他失血晕倒在诊所，待清醒过来伤口便已被缝合，那个恶魔般的「心理医生」亲口承认了是他的手笔。</p><p>至于thiti被杀一事也只听了些坊间传言，对于细节，gulf无从知晓。这么说来，thiti也被人割开左腹并缝入了一枚刀片，伤处和自己的如出一辙。gulf从未检视过自己左腹的伤口，倒是mild替自己换绷带时，曾没头没脑胡扯过一句，「老大，哪家黑诊所给你治的伤，怎么缝得歪歪扭扭，简直像，像个…」</p><p>那段时日，gulf被诡异的噩梦和持续的失眠所扰，对mild的鬼扯未加留意。</p><p>忽而，从腰间窜上的寒意驱散了身体的热量。再次，那个男人邪气的面容浮现在眼前。</p><p>救我的人，的确是他。杀人的人，难道也是…</p><p>「还不说吗？好！那你尝尝我老大的死法！」</p><p>伤处的缝线被一一挑开，伤处刚长好的嫩肉被翻挑撕扯，鲜血随之漫溢开来。</p><p>「死到临头还嘴硬？」对方十分满意gulf淡漠的脸上终于绽出苦痛，加倍施予报复，「说！！」</p><p>逼仄的地下室，发霉的空气混合鲜血的味道充斥了鼻腔，「咳咳咳」虚软的双腿失去支持力，铁链猛地拉扯锁住了gulf的咽喉。</p><p>意志尚未崩塌，神智却逐渐涣散…我就要死了，死在这个无人知晓肮脏阴暗的地下室，还真是很符合自己晦暗人生的设定。</p><p>男人的脸隐现于在黑暗，他骨节分明的大手代替了锁链，扼上了gulf的咽喉。光在眼前湮灭，滋生出孕育了毁灭与救赎的黑暗力量。男人将gulf拽向自己，带他一起融入黑暗，一切忽而变得平静安详。</p><p>哗！轰鸣伴随着冰冷水流，将gulf劈头盖脸打醒。挂住锁链的水管骤然破裂，勒在颈部的力量骤松，空气猛地灌进胸口，gulf俯倒在地猛烈呛咳。然而未及喘息，急涌的水流便将gulf卷向角落，推入深不见底的水坑。</p><p>水不断呛入肺部，缠住喉咙绑住双手的铁链拉着gulf不断下坠。无法挣脱，也无法逃离。头顶那污浊的光，倒成了唯一的希望。gulf拼命游向微弱的光点，却一次次被沉重的铁链重新拖入水底。</p><p>光点变得微弱，逼仄的地下室不知何时蔓延开暗黄色的气体。水面之上，此起彼伏的咒骂声渐渐被喉咙里发出的扭曲哀嚎所替代，人影在弥漫着的恶毒里晃动挣扎，纷纷倒下。</p><p>唯一的光，被混沌遮蔽。水面上下皆是绝路。gulf的黑眸随之黯淡，无力为继坠入深渊。终于一切都平静了。</p><p>静谧中，那气体卷向水面，却仅仅碰触到水面，便轻盈地逸散开。混沌开始消散，被遮蔽的光点再次闪动，映向一潭死水。</p><p>§<br/>光落在发梢。窗外树影摇动。</p><p>一时分不清身处天堂还是地狱，直到mild的大呼小叫彻底唤醒了gulf，「老大，你终于醒了！老大！」</p><p>熟悉的环境，熟悉的声音，熟悉的脸。gulf微微动了动指尖，触碰到了床前阳光的暖意。我好像并没有死。gulf心想。</p><p>「老大你没事就好！兄弟们担心死了。那群杂碎活该全部扑街，替他们老大thiti寻仇竟寻到咱们头上，居然偷袭绑架你。」</p><p>不对。事情哪里不对。</p><p>mild说他带着兄弟们赶到市郊的废弃工厂，却发现那伙人的尸体横七竖八铺满阴暗地下室，个个满面乌紫。只有gulf一人倒在天台，浑身湿透昏迷不醒。</p><p>究竟发生了什么，无人知晓。</p><p>「怎么找到我的。」</p><p>「额！老大你知道吗，兄弟们发现你失踪满世界找你。可竟然有人敢骑着你的摩托在咱们地盘招摇过市！多亏我机灵跟着追…」</p><p>mild的絮叨从耳边飘过。摩托？摩托理应还在诊所对面的暗巷。正是在那里，gulf被thiti帮的杂碎偷袭绑架。</p><p>「不愧是老大，竟然一人就全灭了他们。」</p><p>破碎的画面从脑海里闪过…难以触碰的光点，被铁链拖住的绝望，水灌入肺部的窒息…一个模糊的身影出现在水面之上，戴着摩托头盔的男人望向自己…</p><p>？！gulf猛地惊坐起，拉扯到腹部伤口，不免嘶痛一声。</p><p>「老大，老大，你悠着点，快躺下。你这腹部的伤口压根没愈合，这段时间白养了…还好这次伤口没开裂，只添了皮肉伤。但求求你可别满世界乱跑了，安心养伤好不好…」</p><p>明明重新被撕裂的伤口，怎么会再次被缝合。</p><p>「对了，老大你放心，thiti那伙人的尸体都处理妥了，没有惊动警方。这次他们算全完了，兄弟们都摆平了，老大你不用担心再来寻仇报复。不过老大，你到底是怎么杀出重围的，也太厉害了…」</p><p>混杂的思绪，错乱的信息，断档的记忆，不断拉扯着神经，「我累了。」gulf打断mild。</p><p>「额咦！怪我又话多，老大你养伤养伤要紧…」mild识趣地溜了。</p><p>夜，比往日都深沉。</p><p>gulf再次被噩梦惊扰，大叫着醒来。卸掉了虚张声势的保护壳，gulf如同孩童般无助地在床上抱膝而坐浑身发颤。那些经年累月压抑在深处的脆弱，在此刻都无缘由地被翻搅上心头。</p><p>腹部的伤口拉扯着神经，后背已沁出一层冷汗，gulf艰难地起身挪到镜子前，注视自己苍白失神的脸。</p><p>gulf捡起地上的威士忌，举瓶便饮下小半。烈酒强烈的灼烧感顺着喉管直抵胃部，也暂时麻痹了心间的慌张。</p><p>视线落在腹间的绷带，如同打开潘多拉魔盒，随着绷带一圈圈落下，左腹的伤口第一次落入眼帘。</p><p>泛着巧克力光泽的细腻肌肤上，歪歪扭扭的缝合线十分刺目。gulf用指尖描着缝线，回想起mild那句「胡扯」</p><p>「怎么缝得歪歪扭扭，简直像，像个…签名。」</p><p>§<br/>雨淅沥沥笼罩了夜。</p><p>一辆黑色加长车停在暗了灯的诊所门前。</p><p>青年坐在门口，头倚着门框。感受到脚步靠近，青年徐徐睁开黑眸，醉意弥散的视线落在踏雨而来的黑色皮鞋上。</p><p>男人居高临下望着青年，面无表情。</p><p>「你在做什么。」</p><p>既不想死，也不求活。青年只觉被某种力量牵引，便又回到了这。青年垂着眼，静默着不答话。半湿的衣服贴在身上，腹部胡乱缠着的绷带隐约可见，青年在细雨中微微发颤。</p><p>「你喝了酒。」</p><p>一如既往冷漠没有情绪的声音，伴着窸窣细雨飘入耳畔，疏离又亲切。</p><p>「你来找我？」</p><p>青年茫然地摇摇头，又重重地点了点。被雨水润了色的唇瓣轻不可闻地吐露出一个名字。</p><p>「mew」</p><p>被冷漠封印的男人，竟微微一怔。</p><p>男人缓缓蹲下身，皮手套顺着青年被细雨柔滑了的面颊滑向棱角分明的下巴。</p><p>「gulf」</p><p>神魂不清醉意朦胧的青年，带着罕有的孩子气，干脆将脸颊整个贴在没有温度的皮手套上。</p><p>车门隔绝了外界的嘈杂。后座的男人低头看向枕着自己膝盖沉沉睡去的青年。</p><p>车缓缓启动，驶入茫茫雨幕。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thiti 借用自TT2欺负type的上司名字 嘿嘿写死</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>